Fear
by Pitite-Liline
Summary: Fear could be one's worst enemy, deadlier than the danger itself. Up to this very point of his life, William had faced many threats and had had just as many occasions to feel fear. But this fear was unlike any he'd ever felt before... And facing the unknown was always the scariest thing one could be confronted with...


**Author's note** :

My very first fanfiction ever posted and my very first try in the Suspense genre. I hope I kept William in character – though I know from lived experience that a phobie certainly _can_ make one act out-of-character.

Also, English is not my mother tongue so please, do not hesitate to point out any mistake you might see, whether small or not, so that I can correct them and improve:-)

Anyway, constructive criticisms and other feedbacks are welcomed.

And, of course, enjoy~

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop.

The story itself belongs to Pitite-Liline.

* * *

 **Fear**

William stood there, paralysed by a deep fear slowly creeping over his entire being. He tried to will himself to move, to act before it did. But try as he might, he couldn't find it in himself to be the first one to step up, his limbs feeling heavy as if made out of lead. All of his courage and carelessness seemed to have deserted him in that moment and there he stood, motionless, an expression of fearful apprehension which increased with each passing seconds stretched onto his features.

He knew he could just call for help but his pride refused his being rescued like some damsel in distress. He was aware of how stupid he was being. He was fighting against the virtual monsters of a twisted virus wanting to control the world, got injuried, almost killed, ruined his already bad marks, was putting his life in danger for the sake of the world on a daily basis – and not so long ago, he was being controled by aforementioned twisted virus. He got countless opportunities to be scared out of his mind. The fear of being too late, the fear of being defeated – always accompanied by the bitter taste of failure – the fear of losing one of his teammates – whom he could now call his friends – the fear of their secret being found out. Yet, this fear was nothing like any he'd felt before.

His reason tried to convince him that it was alright to ask Ulrich or Odd for help – the allies closest to him as he was not so far from their room since it was his destination – but his pride just wouldn't give in, listing off the more-than-likely accurate consequences of this decision. Going over the other persons he could turn to, he immediately put Yumi aside – there was no way he'd make a fool of himself, especially in such a way, in front of the girl he loved. Then, another girl – short pink hair and sparkling green eyes this time – came into mind. He knew she'd understand him and wouldn't make fun of him for his weakness but nothing guaranteed that she wouldn't be scared as well and the mere thought of putting her in this situation was enough to make him feel guitly about it. Then, he thought of the genius boy of the group – 'Einstein' as they had nicknamed him – but then again, nothing would guarantee efficient help and without more thought, he put him aside as well. But then, he came to the realization he didn't have anyone left to turn to.

He could just turn around and run away, he suddenly realised. But again, his – stupid, illogical – pride reminded him of what he'd be if he did that. A coward and a wuss, someone unreliable and untrustworthy. There is no one to witness this moment of weakness, he tried to convince himself – ignoring the fact he was actually arguing with himself. But his pride just woudn't give up so easily, pointing out _the_ argument it knew William wouldn't be able to counter : there's no need of any other witness when you'd be the main one. If he chose the easy way out, he'd still know and bear the shame of it.

However, his reason pressed him to make a choice. He knew it would make the first move if he didn't any time soon. The dark-haired boy swallowed, trying hard to crush his fear and gather courage from it. He took a deep, long breath, his eyes still focused sorely on the threat. His heartbeats increased even more but he forced himself to keep breathing evenly – though it was still quicker than usual.

But then, within one instant, everything was over. It was so fast, so unexpected that he didn't have time to proceed it immediately and it actually took him several long seconds to fully comprehend what had happened.

 _Finally, it was dead._

He was still staring bewildered at the shoe – the white and red sneakers that were characteristic of Ji, their P.E teacher – that had just saved him when said man called out his name, snapping him out of his transe. And finally, reality slapped him in the face – hard but it only made him feel overly relieved.

 _Finally, the spider was no more._

Finding an excuse within the next split second, William ran to Ulrich and Odd's room – though having forgotten the reason of his fetching them in the first place –, his heart free from this fear that had been clutching at it for about a whole hour, no more oppressed by a cruel dilemma that would have costed him far much more than one of Xana's attack.

* * *

\- THE END


End file.
